blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimosa Vermillion
is a noblewoman of Clover Kingdom's House Vermilion and a member of the Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Mimosa is a 15-year-old girl with a voluptuous build. She has yellow eyes and long wavy vermilion hair with bangs over her forehead. Additionally, she also wears a pair of earrings on her ears. As a noblewoman, Mimosa wears fancy attires which consist of a puffy cream-colored sweater with long sleeves, a white puffy short pants and a brown corset. Below the corset, she also wears another lighter brown-colored piece of fabric that has frilly edges. The corset is tied at the front with strings. Her footwear consists of a pair of boots that are tightly fit her legs and extends above her knees. They are light-colored and have a split at the top in which are kept together by strings. The boots also has frilly edges below the collars. On top of all of those, Mimosa also wears a dark red mantle, which has a white lining made of similar material as the rest of the mantle. As a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Mimosa also wears the squad's signature robe on top of her attires. The robe is short and only covers her torso with a hood that has blue-colored fur around the edges. The robe also has a pair of teal ropes coming out of its left-hand side in which connect to the button on the right-hand side. The button also holds the robe together. Additionally, the squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side of the robe. When she is young, Mimosa sports similar hairstyle but shorter extending above her shoulder. Her attires also have a heavy resemblance to her current attires. Personality Mimosa is a polite and sweet young girl who does not forget to show her smile when speaking to others. However, it has been noted that behind her smiles, she could also give a rude comment. She also has slightly different personalities than most nobles whom like to belittle everyone who is inferior to them. Mimosa tends to look deeper than those nobles and appreciate people according to their worth, such as her deep respect of Noelle Silva for her hard work when the other nobles ridicule her for her lack of magical talents. She is also a rather clumsy person, especially during her childhood where she would hurt herself by tripping when there is nothing in her way. Biography Mimosa is a noble, who was born into one of the Clover Kingdom's noble families, House Vermilion. She spends her childhood days with her cousin, Noelle Silva. Years later, Mimosa begins to attract praises from the other nobles of her house as she is able to quickly master a high level healing magic spell. Additionally, she is rendered unable to defend her cousin while the other nobles are mocking her, even though she knows that Noelle is rigorously training on her own at the ruins where they used to occasionally play. After a dungeon emerges on the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, Mimosa is dispatched to explore it along with Klaus Lunette and Yuno. Upon reaching the inner-side of the dungeon, Mimosa witnesses as Yuno suddenly activates his magic to save a couple of people who are struggling against one of the dungeon's traps. She then realizes that one of them is her cousin, Noelle who is a member of the Black Bull squad. After a few conversations, Noelle's partner, Asta, challenges them to a race to the center of the dungeon, which Klaus accepts. After Mimosa scans the dungeon with her magic, they immediately leave with the use of one of Yuno's magic spells. Not long after, they finally arrive at the gate to the treasury at the center of the dungeon. Mimosa informs her squadmates about the status of the Black Bull members before she is suddenly ambushed by an attack. The attack manages to wound her significantly and forces her to activate a healing magic spell. Mimosa is then stuck within her spell and defenseless as Klaus and Yuno try to defeat her attacker, Mars. As she is recuperating, she is forced to stay put and unable to help her squadmates while they are being oppressed by the Diamond Kingdom's mage's superior magical power. Asta manages to intercept Mars' attack and saves Yuno in the process. When the Noelle finds her laying defenseless, Mimosa tries to admit her mishap and clumsiness, but her cousin activates a protective spell around her and promises to protect her from Mars. Mimosa witnesses as Asta manages to overpower Mars, a feat that her two squadmates were unable to achieve. After Asta manages to render Mars unconscious and Klaus restrains him with his magic, Mimosa deactivates her spell and claims that she is mostly healed when Noelle asks her about her condition. The Black Bull and the Golden Dawn members proceed to enter the treasury after Asta forcefully cuts a path for them. Mimosa, along with the others, are quickly amazed upon seeing the treasures stored within the dungeon's treasury. She proceeds to explore the treasury while occasionally playing with several magic items within it. Suddenly, Luck Voltia, one of the Black Bull members, warns them to get away from the treasury's door. Unfortunately, Mimosa does not manage to react fast enough as she witnesses Mars critically hurt Noelle. Seeing the level of injuries that Noelle sustained, Mimosa quickly activates her strongest healing spell while encouraging Noelle to live. Mimosa is noticed by Mars while she is healing her cousin and is left unable to defend herself, as Mars is about to attack them. Fortunately, Asta manages to save them while Noelle regains her consciousness. Mimosa witnesses as Asta releases a water-based attack from his newfound sword. She hypothesizes that Asta's sword has the ability to absorb Noelle's mana that has an affinity towards water. Unfortunately, Asta did not manage to defeat Mars and receives a critical injury, instead. In that instant, Yuno suddenly defeats Mars through an unknown means and Noelle immediately asks Mimosa to attend to Asta's injury. However, the dungeon starts collapsing before Mimosa is able to reach Asta's side. After Yuno creates a vessel and Luck carries Asta into it, Mimosa begins to attend to Asta's wounds. Due to the low amount of magical power left in her, Mimosa begins to doubt whether she could heal him. After finally escaping from the collapsing dungeon, Mimosa moves Asta to a safer place near the dungeon and continues her effort. The moment Asta opens his eyes, Mimosa is surprised that Asta could survive his injuries, and Yuno merely mentions that high vitality is one of Asta's virtues. Mimosa is yet again shocked when Klaus hugs both Asta and Yuno, acknowledging both of them. A week later, after completing the mission, Mimosa and her squadmates are instructed to head to the Magic Knights headquarters in the Noble region to give a report regarding the mission. Along the way, they encounter Asta and Noelle who were given the same instruction. Mimosa, suddenly startled, turns away with a flushed face when Asta greets her. She reveals to her cousin that it would seem that romantic feelings for Asta have started to emerge after their experience during the dungeon exploring mission. Hearing about it, Noelle could only shriek along with her as her reaction. As they arrive at the designated venue, Mimosa and the others are taken by surprise to see the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Nova Chrono, is attending to their report. After a brief audience with the Emperor, Mimosa and the others are invited to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony by Julius where he would honor several Magic Knights that had produced tremendous results. Subsequently, they are also invited to a celebratory banquet after the ceremony. Not long after Julius leaves the venue for another matter, Mimosa tries to have more interaction with Asta as he is devouring the dishes served for the banquet. Mimosa and the other dungeon exploring mission members then become subjects of scrutiny by the honorary Knights. Mimosa receives a harsh critique by Alecdra Sandler, a fellow Golden Dawn squad member, for her uselessness during the mission. She is unable to argue about her performance during the mission and is left speechless as she watches Asta confronting those Knights for humiliating them. When someone enters the hall to inform the Knights that the Royal Capital is under attack, Mimosa joins her colleague as they try to figure out a counterattack strategy. She could only be amazed as she watches Asta leaves to help the citizens. Mimosa then leaves with Yuno and Alecdra to the Northwest District of the Royal Capital. Upon their arrival, Mimosa and her squadmates are immediately being surrounded by an army of corpses. As her squadmates proceeds on decimating the said corpses, Mimosa quickly puts her attention on healing all of the injured citizens around her. After all of the corpses are defeated, black substances suddenly manifest under their feet and transport Mimosa and the other Magic Knights a considerable distance away from the Royal Capital. After combining her magical power with the rest of the stranded Knights, Mimosa is able to quickly return to the Royal Capital. However, once she arrives, she is rendered unable to prevent the enemies from taking Asta away with them. Subsequently, Mimosa proceeds on treating Fuegoreon Vermilion and Leopold Vermilion where she is perplexed from seeing her cousins' conditions while also worried for Asta. She concludes that with her abilities, Mimosa is unable to completely heal Fuegoreon and suggests the other Knights to bring him into a medical ward for advanced treatments. Once her cousins have been taken to the medical ward, Mimosa waits outside of the building when Julius returns with Asta. Mimosa quickly expresses his relief over Asta by hugging the latter. The noblewoman then has a brief audience with the Magic Emperor as the latter addresses them of the threat, the White Night Eye. Afterwards, Mimosa shows her delight when Leopold comes out of the medical ward to proclaim his ambition and has a quick banter with Asta. Later on, while strolling through the Royal Capital along with Yuno and Klaus, they encounter the Black Bull members who are about to depart from the city. As they say their farewell, Mimosa promises herself to grow stronger until her next meeting with Asta. At the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Mimosa asks a Violet Orca to calm down after he releases his magic power in his excitement. Klaus warns her about causing problems with other Magic Knights and comments that she is too relaxed for the exam. However, she loses her composure, blushing and stammering, when Asta greets her and Klaus. For the tournament, she is teamed up with Asta and Zax Lugner, and becomes flustered again. After reaching the tournament stage, Mimosa finds out that her team is up first. As the battle begins, she tries to calm Asta and "Zax" who are bickering, and lists off her and Asta's abilities so they can form a plan. Suddenly their crystal is struck and cracks. Moving quickly, Mimosa grabs the crystal with vines and attempts to move it to safety, but it is struck again, surprising her with how accurate the attack is at long-range. After the crystal is struck again, Mimosa smiles nervously as "Zax" appears to have fallen asleep. When "Zax" refuses to help and goes back to sleep, Mimosa uses a spell to sense and map the locations of Team B and warns of an incoming attack, which Asta dispels, shocking her. With one last look at "Zax", Mimosa suggests that she and Asta charge directly for their opponents' crystal. While they run, she tracks their opponents' locations and he protects the crystal. After closing most of the distance, they hide behind a wall, and Mimosa fires Magic Flower, which is blocked by Curtis Warren's Rock Fortress. Mimosa switches back to sensing when Curtis and Forte Gris dash out from behind the wall, both seemingly carrying their crystal. Mimosa warns Asta about how much magic Curtis is concentrating and then notices that Forte and Rick Cornell have surround her and Asta and are concentrating magic as well. Suddenly Asta steps on a paralytic trap, leaving Mimosa alone to defend against the three large attacks. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Plant Magic': Mimosa uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate plants. She mostly uses this magic for supplementary type spells; however, she has been developing offensive spells. TBA.png|link=Magic Flower|Magic Flower *'Creation Magic': Mimosa is able to manipulate plants to create any entities she desires. Mimosa scanning the dungeon.png|link=Magic Flower Guidepost|Magic Flower Guidepost *'Healing Magic': Mimosa is able to heal herself or someone else by using plants as a catalyst for her spells. Mimosa healing herself from Mars attack.png|link=Dream Healing Flower Basket|Dream Healing Flower Basket Mimosa healing Noelle injuries.png|link=Princess Healing Kimono|Princess Healing Kimono Abilities *'Mana Sensory': Mimosa possesses the ability to sense mana from her surroundings. Equipment *'Grimoire': Mimosa possesses a grimoire that contains various plant-based spells. It has light-colored covers with three-leaf clover insignias on both covers. Additionally, the covers are mostly filled with plant-based ornaments. * : This mantle provides Mimosa with defense against magical attacks. However, spells of significant strength can penetrate it. Mimosa grimoire.png|Mimosa's grimoire Events *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermilion *Royal Knights Selection Exam Relationships Asta Since their meeting in the dungeon, Mimosa has developed a crush on Asta and becomes visibly flustered when he is around. Trivia *Mimosa's favorite things are sweets and tea that would complement them. References Navigation fr:Mimosa Vermillion